


The Incubus

by Pdxtrent



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Chapters [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdxtrent/pseuds/Pdxtrent
Summary: This is the fifth in a series of first chapters I've written over the last couple of years. Sort of a glance into my 'work in gestation' file.Some of these have been mentioned in various chapter notes, like the Stiles and Bucky story, some of them have only been mentioned to my long suffering friends. I make no guarantees these will ever progress past a first chapter, but feel free to ask questions and make comments on them. Answering questions a lot of times will shake loose my thoughts on a particular project, and cause me to go back and tinker with them.I'm calling them my 'Series of (Un)fortunate Chapters.This is my take on incubi in Beacon hills and how it sort of sets off a chain reaction of angst. As you'd expect with these two. Incidentally, this is a rare story where i'll write Chris as not a terrible person.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Series of Unfortunate Chapters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156343
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	The Incubus

The body was white and looked fake under the harsh lights of the morgue. Argent pulled back the covering looking for any marks, then checked his eyes, which were fixed and dialated.

"Succubus." Argent said flatly. "This is the third one this month." 

"I thought they were rare." Stiles said. 

"I thought they were cactuses." Scott added. 

"That's succulents." Stiles replied. "Succubi are sex demons. They like fuck you to death." 

"They are rare." Argent said. "And dangerous. They have a sort of glamor like the true fae do. It takes a lot of work to learn to resist it." 

Stiles resists the impulse to ask Chris if he's ever managed to resist it. He's learned over time to bite his tongue, at least occasionally.

"To death?" Scott said sounding horrified. 

"And they can look like anyone, except for someone you truly love." Stiles added. 

"That's actually an mistake in the popular lore," Chris said, "True love can protect you from their call though. But they aren't shapeshifters, they just have the power to make you think they're someone you do love, not take the appearance of someone you do." 

"Thats good to know." Stiles said. "Any advice if we run across her?" 

"Run." Argent said. 

"To death?" Scott said again, clearly stuck on repeat, and Stiles just rolled his eyes. 

****

"Yo daddio!" Stiles said to his father who was poring over a file on his desk, looking exhausted. 

"Stiles shouldn't you be at work?" Noah replied. 

"I took a personal day." Stiles said. "I need a file." 

"No." his dad said. "You said you didn't want to be a cop, which I approve of. But I'm not letting you look through files because you're bored." 

Stiles closed the door. "It's not boredom," He said.

His dad closed his eyes and rubbed them. "It's on your end of things?" 

"Chris thinks so." 

"Which file?" 

"I'm not sure what you have it listed as. Possible drug overdose? Alexander Levin is the name on the body though. There's been three dead already, but I already pulled the other two reports out of the closed files."

"I don't have an investigation on that." his dad replied. "And what do you mean the other two? Levin didn't seem suspicious, other than he died in his driveway. No sign of an animal attack or morder."

"No it wouldn't." Stiles said. "Argent thinks it's a succubus." 

"Is that like a kanima?" 

"No, it's like a sex demon, except it fucks you to death." 

"Oh for god's sake!"His dad said in frustration, "I thought the wierd time travel thing was the worst of it." 

"No. And Derek didn't time travel exactly. He just you know, de-aged a bit. For awhile." 

"Is this sex demon going to be like the kanima?" 

"Well, she's killed at least three so far, so the body count might get higher, but they'll all look like natural deaths, so there's less publicity at least."

"Three? Hell. Are you going to need Parrish for this?" His dad asked, "We've got another case that's causing us fits, and he's the lead investigator on it." 

"No." Stiles said, "Argent thinks he can take care of the problem, we just need to see if there's any clues. Maybe Val if we find any security cameras in the area around where the bodies were found to get the footage." 

"Just promise me no more bodies." His dad said giving him a serious look. 

"We'll do our best." Stiles said. 

****

This kind of investigation wasn't Scott's strong suit, so Stiles was the one who was stuck working with Argent. He missed Derek by the end of his second hour dealing with the taciturn hunter. He worked fine with Argent, who had fake PI credentials, and claimed to be working on an insurance case, so most people were willing to give him copies of the surveillance footage. 

But the figure in the footage they could locate for two of the bodies was grainy and hard to see anything on. They could certainly see the second person, and confirmed that it was definitely a succubus by the uh, manner of death. But the footage was so poor it was hard to even tell it was a woman, let alone her features. 

Scott had to work, so it was up to him to tell Derek what they'd found. The same Derek, who had been acting very weird around Stiles for a couple of weeks. Going so far as to avoid him whenever possible, and Stiles had a suspicion it had to do with certain feelings he'd been trying to keep hidden since before he left for college.

****

  
  
  


****

Stiles footsteps were loud as he wandered through the warehouse district, and he was unsure what had been brought him here tonight. He felt aimless and lonely and just needed to get out of the house and somehow he had ended up here. He wasn't sure, but something about the night had left an uncanny feeling in him, like there wa something at the edge of his memory. Gradually he caught a sound, not loud, but music and laughing, and he turned down the street where it seemed louder and followed it.

A few minutes later he found himself in front of a building he didn’t recognize, and the light spilling out of the small high windows and audible music made him realize that it was the source he’d heard. 

He found the door and walked in and realized almost immediately it was not just a sex club, but a gay sex club. Everywhere on couches and chairs, and even the floor were couples, triples and at least one group of an unknown number that he avoided staring at long enough to count exactly how many were involved. 

“Welcome back little Spark.” A friendly voice said from behind him, and he turned to see an slightly built, but attractive young looking guy who looked more real than the others present somehow, like he was real and they were being seen through a pane of glass. A man who somehow recognized Stiles for what he was.

“How do you know me?” Stiles asked suspiciously. Cursing himself for wandering out without a furry escort, god had he learned nothing in all this time? 

“Ah, you’re fully awake this time.” The man said smiling. “You really are remarkable, your wolf is right.” 

“What?” Stiles asked, unsure what was going on. 

“You’ve come before, a few times. Answering my call, like all of the others.” The man nodded at the men grouped around them. 

Something in his words kicked up a memory from reading in the Argent bestiary while they'd been researching the murders. “You’re an incubus lord.” He said with a tiny frisson of fear. 

“An incubus. ‘Incubus lord’ is a human misnomer. There’s no real difference between me and what you’d call an regular incubus. I’m just older and have learned how to master the calling is all, and I can feed without killing.” 

Stiles looked around. “And these are your thralls?” He was confused. “How did I escape if I was here before?” 

The man looked puzzled. “Escape? You left when you had your fill.” 

“So it’s not like they fall into a place like this and stay here until they're used up and die?” Stiles asked, because that was the way Argents book had made it sound.

The man laughed. “Why would I use my power to hold people against their will? Human cities are enormous, and lonely people are endless. And if they hear my call and respond they’ll end up here.” 

“And you feed on them.” Stiles said.

“I’m feeding now.” The man said. “No one is harmed. What I take is what they give so willingly. The subtle seasoning of erotic desire.” He shrugged. “A taste from one, a sip from another and soon I have my fill, and they're left with a deep satisfaction, a sense of connection. Could I focus it on one person and drain them dry? Of course. But I’m not a murderer by nature anymore than his claws make your werewolf friend one."

And that, that was an argument Stiles could understand. The hunters did see Scott as a killer. Even Argent though he tried to hide it.

“Why don’t I feel the urge to fuck then?” He asked. 

The man stilled, looking surprised. “You're a spark. Awake you wouldn’t even feel the call. Besides you never fuck anyone but your wolf when you come.” 

“Scott?” He blushed to his roots. “I fucked Scott? Here? Where everyone could see? Oh my god!” 

“They don’t remember any more than you do. They come and find release or comfort, or whatever they need then leave and then forget. Until the next time.” 

“Why don’t I remember then?” 

“The memories will likely come back to you in time. I haven’t seen a spark in a long while, so I’m not sure how it works for you. But the one I met before, he remembered his visits from one to the next.”

“Can I have that drink now?” Stiles asked, still trying to come to grips with the idea he’d fucked or been fucked by Scott. And worse, now that he had thought about it, he kept wondering which it was!

“Of course. It’s nice to have someone to talk to.” The man said and led him to a discreet bar against one wall, and indicated a seat to Stiles, who took it.

“How you they find their way here?” 

The man looked at him. “You're a spark, so you know of the nemeton?” He asked.  “Yeah. Of course.” 

“It lies on a confluence of ley lines. Beacon Hills is a great confluence point. Those lines heighten my power like it does the tree and the wolves. My reach is further.” He took a couple of tumblers down and poured whiskey generously before pushing one over to Stiles. “They find me by following the call over the lines.” 

“I see.” Stiles said, "But I have to ask, if you have all of this," and he gestured around the room, "Why the killings?"

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure where this one started. Probably one too many incubus fics that didn't make much sense, or maybe just the idea of Alan Deaton giving a blowjob. Honestly it's hard to tell with my brain.


End file.
